


A Gentleman Never Kisses and Tells

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Biting, Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, tiny tina's attack on dragon's keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axton has always been known as the group flirt with the other Vault Hunters. But there is only one girl he's got eyes for. </p><p>When Gaige and Salvador accidentally pick up the wrong battle armor for Ellie, Axton get's a whole eyeful of the woman he has a mile wide crush on. </p><p>Set in Tiny Tina's Attack on Dragon's Keep DLC</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman Never Kisses and Tells

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously there is not enough Axton and Ellie cuteness out there. I fixed that. Cute, sexy, steamy all in one pretty package.

Axton’s boots crunched the dry earth beneath him, his steps urgent and flustered. He grumbled obscenities under his breath as he marched up the bridge connecting to Flamerock Refuge, heavy footsteps then echoing against stone. He jumped off the other side of the bridge with a grunt and a small puff of dust coming up from under his soles.

If this was Salvador and Gaige’s idea of a joke, Axton was going to give them hell and a half later for it. If it wasn’t their idea of a joke…he was still going to give them an earful. Whether or not the small gunzerker and the mechromancher had done it on purpose, or by accident as they had ‘claimed’ Axton still had a bur under his skin over the entire thing. He huffed out and adjusted his rocket launcher on his back slightly. He clutched the bundle of heavy armor in his arms protectively as he marched toward the Forge. Slowly his irritation with his two ditzy comrades was beginning to fade from mind, only to be replaced by an emotion that was not particularly fitting for Axton. He was…dare he say it, nervous? Yeah he supposed nervous was the word he’d use. There was a pitter-patter in his chest and a twisting feeling in his gut as he nimbly stepped over a couple of mushrooms and headed around the big stone fire fountain. He grimaced darkly.

Commandos weren’t supposed to get _nervous._ He was a goddamned Vault Hunter who’d just taken on a whole swarm of Treants and Spiders to complete his last mission. He could take on the biggest of the big and the baddest of the bad. He could charge into danger like it was just going into the office for the work day. Taking on creatures and baddies ten times his size was no big deal to the well-built, well trained man. His uniform held evidence of his bravery and confidence, slathered with spider goo over the left side, some nasty looking scratches he’d gained from some stray Treant branches carving like lightening over his right shoulder and half his face was covered in black from a particularly close grenade detonation. But this was different. This wasn’t taking on monsters, or bandits, or even giant Vault beasts…this was horrifyingly nerve wracking…because he was going to see _her._

He was going to see _Ellie._

Axton swallowed thickly, his steps subconsciously slowing as he approached the old, sturdy building. He paused at the front steps hesitantly, the small prize gathered from his mission still looped in his fingers. He looked down over himself and groaned. He looked like absolute shit if he was going to be totally honest with himself and that was certainly not the way he wanted to be presented in front of the most gorgeous girl he’d ever fucking laid eyes on. He sighed lowly. He wouldn’t dare tell that to any of his teammates though. Axton was kind of known for being a bit of a…‘ladies’ man’, and well a ‘man’s man’ too…just depended on his mood. Bottom line the rest of his team had harshly labeled him as ‘The total flirt’ which honestly he didn’t think was fair. He was just…friendly. Ok maybe too friendly. Ok so he was a little bit of a flirt. Ok so he was a huge flirt. He couldn’t help it, what was he supposed to do when he had good looks like these? He had all the money and guns in the world, so of course he was going to indulge a little bit in some nice one night romps.

But Ellie was different. She wasn’t just any girl, she was _the_ girl. The one that had his stomach all in knots and his heart racing in his ribcage. He felt like a figgin’ teenager again, nervous to ask a date to the prom. Talking to girls was easy. Hell talking to anybody was easy for him…except her. Talking to her was not easy. Most the time all the words just got stuck in his throat and he made a bumbling fool of himself. Every, damned, time he managed to find some new way of embarrassing himself around her. It was getting downright pathetic. If the rest of the team knew about his little crush, oh they would laugh him into next week. Axton falling all over himself for Moxxi’s _daughter?_ Most the men on Pandora were lumped into the category that was more interested in getting their hands on Ellie’s mother, Moxxi, the queen of innuendos and the epitome of beauty. Well beauty according to some.

Axton could take or leave those kinds of women.

But Ellie…oh she was something different entirely. Axton’s untold weakness. She was big, confident and sassy and all he wanted to do was grovel at her feet. He just wanted to bask in her glory for the rest of his days and he would have been completely content with that. She could wield a wrench like a magic wand and she wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty. She’d fixed Axton’s turret several times when he just could not figure out what was wrong with the little lady and to watch her engross herself in mechanics was just about the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It had left him weak at the knees to watch her take his turret apart with such ease, such grace.

Even just the thought was making him weak at the knees now.

 

 

 

He’d started the day preparing to go on some missions out in the Forest, all his guns strapped down and ready he’d headed off toward the gates into the woods, and that was when that voice had kissed at his ears.

“Heyyyy cutie!! Where ya goin’ in such a hurry?”

Her heavy accent rung through Axton’s senses and he’d stopped dead, eyes trailing over the landscape over to the front porch of the Forge.

The quirky woman was sticking her head out the side window waving at the Commando fondly. Her wave quickly turned into a beckon, signaling she wanted Axton to come over. Axton looked around quickly, as if to make sure she was really talking to him.

“Me?” Axton questioned stupidly.

Ellie rolled her big blue eyes and nodded.

“Yes you cutie…could ya c’mere a sec? I uh…I gotta favor to ask.” She whispered her voice dropping an octave.

Axton nodded slowly and briskly headed over to the front door of the Forge. There was the click and turn of a lock before the door popped open and he was allowed access. The room was well lit by various lanterns and such, weapons spread out all over the floor, some put together, some halfway there. Axton stepped over the threshold hesitantly and let the door close gently behind him. There was a heavy sigh and the commando turned to meet eyes with the gorgeous woman in the room. Instantly he regretted doing so because he was pretty sure he went red from the roots of his hair all the way down to his boots.

What in hell’s name was she _wearing!?_

“So uh…I love your lil buddies Gaige and Sal…but…well when I sent em on a mission this mornin’ to go pick up my battle armor…they kinda got the…erm…wrong one” Ellie admitted shrugging her pale shoulders up and gesturing to well… _all of her_.

She was adorned in a battle armor getup that would have made a practiced porn star blush. It was certainly making Axton’s cheeks fill with red. Just an armored bra with brown and gold accents forming up into two shoulder plates and a gorgeously fashioned sash around her full hips. Axton made a choking noise in his throat and looked on wide eyed, trying his best not to stare but failing miserably. Dear god he’d never seen such a rack. The only prayer of a thought he could hold on was he wanted nothing more to just bury his face in those and he’d be a happy man for the rest of his life. Axton shook the nasty thought out of his brain and his eyes hit the floor sheepishly.

“A-And...I am assuming…that’s the wrong one?” Axton stuttered gesturing toward Ellie’s outfit shyly.

Ellie nodded and giggled lightly.

“I mean they get an A plus for picking some downright sexy stuff…but this aint gunna do crap in battle! Leaves my front all kinds of exposed!” Ellie chortled as her pudgy hands found her full hips sassily.

Axton nodded slowly.

“I…um…uh…yeah it…does…” Axton mumbled tripping over his words as if his tongue were too fat for his mouth.

Ellie grinned wryly at the Commando’s obvious shyness over the whole ordeal and she took a couple of sly steps toward him, her eyes glittering with enthuse. She liked the commando. He was loud, and charming, and downright handsome in her opinion. He was always the first to stand up for her and the first to jump on the opportunity to help her out when she needed it. But what she liked most about him was that she could see right through him like glass. He was crushing on her _hard._ And he was very bad at hiding it. She’d seen the way he watched her when they went for drinks at Moxxi’s after a long day of missions. She loved the way he thought he was oh so sly when he’d sneak peeks at her chest or her ass when he thought she wasn’t looking. She adored the way he stumbled over his words when he was around her. She was no spring chicken and she damned sure knew a crush when she saw one. It was painted all over Axton’s face. There was a certain sense of pride she got in the fact that she could make the unshakeable commando blush like a school girl.

“I dang sure aint gunna be runnin’ around the battlefield in this…so…could I ask you to maybe pick up the heavy armor I originally wanted? It’d be doin me a real favor cutie.” Ellie said huffily toying with the hem of her sash and looking to Axton through dark lashes.

Axton swallowed down the lump in his throat and nodded quickly. He damned sure didn’t want _his_ Ellie running around in such a getup. She was too good to be showing all of that off to the entire town. As far as Axton was concerned she was a proper lady and he was not about to allow that to happen. Though he wasn’t complaining about getting a great big eyeful himself.

So that was that. He’d added the little favor right on into his list of missions for the day, and here he was returning at just about dusk. The sky was painted in brilliant purples and oranges, mixing daylight with twilight in one big cup. Axton paused for a moment, drawing in a slow breath, trying his best to calm his wild nerves as he raised his fist to the door. He knocked twice and as he did so he could hear rattling and movement from inside. The door flew open and instantly Axton was greeted by Ellie’s big, glorious smile. He felt his legs nearly turn into wet noodles at just the sight of her.

“Heyyyy cutie!! You get my armor hun??” She exclaimed opening the door all the way, displaying to Axton that she was still wearing the ever so revealing armor from this morning.

Axton nodded feebly, his tongue tying into a big, useless knot.

“Great!! Though I gotta admit this other sexy stuff has kinda done grown on me today! I think I’m just gunna keep both of em!” Ellie said cheerfully.

“One for battle and one for wearing round the house so I can feel all sexy n’ stuff!” Ellie said chuckling and plucking the big bundle of armor out of the commando’s shaking hands.

Axton nodded again, tight lipped and eyes wide.

“Y-You do look…really good in those.” Axton commented grinning awkwardly.

Ellie flashed him a playful smile that spread out over her full lips like slow honey.

“Well thank you cutie! You’re such a flatterer aren’t ya stud.” Ellie cooed with a wink and a fan of dark lashes.

Axton felt his heart nearly fall right out of his ass as the gorgeous woman gave him a slow once over.

“So, anyways, now about payin’ ya for yer troubles, how much do I owe ya?” Ellie chimed crossing the wide den and gently placing the bundle of armor on the large heavy table.

Axton shook his head and crossed his arms over his battle worn uniform chest.

“No ma’m, you don’t owe me a dime. Just consider it a friendly favor on the house.” Axton grunted shrugging humbly, his pine colored eyes dropping to the floor, trying his hardest not to stare too long at the curvaceous woman before him.

Ellie gave Axton a stern look and her hands found her full hips sassily.

“Hey now, don’t be pullin’ that crap on me cutie. You gotta make a livin’ too, can’t be giving away favors for free all the time handsome!” Ellie scolded teasingly.

Axton shot her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders up casually.

“I’d only do favors for free for you miss.” Axton chuckled, instantly blushing as the words fell from his lips without filter.

Axton coughed into his fist awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Ellie quirked a thin eyebrow up and made giggled lowly. She sighed heavily and shook her head slowly at the stubborn commando.

“Well…if ya won’t lemme pay ya, at least let me invite ya in for drinks. It’s gettin’ late why dontcha take a load off handsome. I’ve got the good whiskey and you wouldn’t leave a girl to drink all on her lonesome would ya sweetie?!” Ellie chuckled vibrantly.

Axton sighed out heavily and closed the door behind him with a gentle click.

“Alright, you win. That is an offer I certainly can’t pass up.” Axton admitted, giving in to the woman’s persistence.

Twilight fell heavy over the landscape of Flamerock, lanterns flickering lazily in the streets, sounds of voices carrying from Moxxi’s bar out into the night, the drunks stumbling through the town unbridled. The night was chilly, far too chilly to be out drinking, but it was just right to take up cozy refuge by the grand fireplace within the forge. The brilliant fire licked and swayed in its place, casting out curling warmth into the wide room. Axton sat sprawled across one side of the grand deer skin covered couch, having stripped down to just his combat pants and his white, sleeveless undershirt. Much to his relief Ellie had opted to change into something a little less revealing after inviting him in for drinks. She was still distracting as all hell, but at least the robe covering her left a little more to the imagination than the skimpy armor. The bosomy woman sat at the other end of the couch, lips pressed to her little crystal glass as she tipped it upward, draining the last remnants of her drink. Axton knocked his back and hauled himself off the couch, taking Ellie’s glass with a devilish smile.

“Another for the pretty lady?” Axton half slurred cocking a thick eyebrow in her direction.

Ellie giggled lightly, her round cheeks flushed with the whiskey’s influence and she nodded softly.

“Well thank ya handsome.” Ellie chuckled waving his compliment off lightly.

Axton refilled their glasses and plunked himself down on the couch again, the warm effects of the alcohol flooding heavy in his gut, easing his nerves around the gorgeous woman just slightly.

“You sure were right Ellie, hell this is some good stuff.” Axton chuckled tipping his glass back and taking a long swig, allowing the burning liquid to slide down his gullet.

“That is one thing about us Hodunks, we know our whiskey hun.” Ellie sniggered her voice light with the warmth of the alcohol.

“Well I mean…ex-Hodunks heh.” Ellie corrected shrugging.

Axton just laughed and propped his feet up on the grand antique couch. His uniform shirt lay scattered on the back of a nearby chair, his weapons laid out over the table in the corner, joined by his echo headset, shields and relics. He always felt so much lighter with all the gear shed, like he could take a moment to simply breathe and let himself relax. He knew in any situation where it was alright to shed his weapons, it was a place where he was allowed to put his guard down, and was he ever putting it down now. He drew in a slow breath, taking the oxygen deep into his lungs before letting it go in a slow expel from between his teeth.

There was a bout of laughter that drifted in through the thin walls as two drunks stumbled back home, having come from Moxxi’s, far too gone to even know what day of the week it was.

“I’d much rather be drunk in here, than drunk out there.” Axton chortled taking another swig of his drink.

“Yeah and in here I don’t gotta listen to mama’s constant naggin’. Aint worth goin’ to drink if she’s just gunna be chewing my ear the whole time. She’ll just get on one of her ‘Ellie why don’t you think about losin some weight there hun, then maybe the boys will be sweeter on ya’ speeches. Pffft, I don’t need no boys bein’ sweet on me. I’m just fine without that mess.” Ellie snorted shifting to lean back against the couch and smooth her fur lined robe over her stomach.

“You don’t have a damned problem with boy’s being into you. Moxxi’s insane. You’re friggin gorgeous. I mean good lord it’s hard to even think straight around you.” Axton popped off suddenly his words all tumbling forth involuntarily.

Ellie just looked at Axton with narrowed, sly eyes, her perfect little smile quirked up peevishly.

“What now hun?” Ellie teased grinning wider as the commando gripped his drink tighter and swallowed hard.

Axton’s mouth bobbed open and clamped shut once more, his glittering eyes casting down into the amber coloration of his beverage.

“I-I…I just y’know…you’re…easy on the eyes.” Axton murmured running a frantic hand through his short cropped, sandy locks.

“Well you aint so bad yourself stud.” Ellie purred gently.

Axton’s eyes flicked up to her sultry gaze, dark lashes falling over devious eyes that danced with orange reflections from the firelight. She was just about the most delectable thing Axton had ever fucking seen. Her curves looked soft to the touch and god she was all the woman he could ever need. She shifted slightly, robe falling open tenderly to expose one smooth legs, flesh pale as porcelain from the lack of sun. Axton swallowed dryly, a lump forming in the thick of his throat, his breath leaving him in one fleeting moment. Axton’s pine eyes collided with gentle cyan, gazes locked together hopelessly.

“Well, you gunna get over here and kiss me, or am I gunna have to just haul you over here by your dumb bootstraps huh cutie?” Ellie purred beckoning a slow finger at the dumbfounded man across from her.

“I-I…uh what?” Axton stuttered looking to Ellie then to his drink, then back to Ellie again.

“Alright Ax, you can drop the act. You know I aint blind hun, and you aren’t exactly good at the whole ‘subtle’ thing.” Ellie chuckled giving the sandy haired man a wink and a smile.

Axton chuckled and felt his cheeks fill with slight color.

“It’s that obvious huh?...Naw never was real good at subtle I guess.” Axton snorted shaking his head.

“Comin’ in with guns blazin suits you much better anyway.” Ellie giggled setting her drink down on the end table.

“God damned it Ell.” Axton snarled thickly and before he could really have a prayer of second guessing himself he was across the couch, hands weaving up through Ellie’s short russet locks, cupping her chin gently.

Lips collided hard, warm mouths sliding together awkward at first as every new kiss should be. But with the initial shock of having gone through with it over and done, Axton settled into the kiss quickly, tilting to the side as Ellie pressed up into the action wanting and eager. Soft fingers slid up the solid man’s temples, thumb pressing on his chevron marking gently, getting a shiver from the commando’s spine. Mouths parted smoothly, tongues playing together in an easy fashion that was just as right as Axton had always wanted it to be. Ellie bit his bottom lip gently as he pulled back, eyes half lidded, panting slightly into the gorgeous woman before him.

The two just stared at each other for a moment, still breathless from the unexpected kiss, eyes locked, glittering in the low light with want and passion. Axton grinned devilishly all his pearly teeth on full display as the smile spread over his thin lips. His grin was full of absolutely nothing but bad intentions and Ellie would have it no other way. Curious fingers parted through sandy locks and mouths pressed together once more, Axton shifting to shove the busty woman down into the plush couch cushions. Ellie welcomed him in so willingly, allowing the powerhouse of a man to settle between her parted legs. Ellie sighed as she kissed up the taught skin of Axton’s neck, his pulse hammering wildly against her lips.

“Nervous?” Ellie questioned gently running her thumb over Axton’s flushed cheek.

“Yeah.” Axton admitted breathlessly.

This wasn’t any kind of one night stand, this was something he’d thought about day in and day out for months and now it was finally _happening._

“Don’t be cutie.” Ellie cooed trailing warm kisses up Axton’s jaw lightly.

Her full lips pressed against the grizzled man’s three day old stubble, the course hairs tickling against her pleasantly. Plump pillows explored over the sharp scar running like lightening across his chin, smiling against the age old tissue, the skin having healed uneven and rough. It was just homage to who he was and who he would always be. You had to be rough on this unforgiving planet, or else it would chew you up and spit you out without a second thought. Moments like such were few and far between, a meeting of happenstance, a small second of undivided pleasure. Between all the battles and bloodshed it was easy to forget what things like this felt like. First kisses, the rush of having feelings for another returned, the thrumming of two heartbeats coming together like one. But there in the wide living room, the fire curling and twisting with heat, all the horrors of Pandora were easily forgotten. All that mattered then was Axton’s lips on Ellie’s and his hands gently parting her fur lined robe. Axton’s big hands curled around the ties of her robe and his eyes flicked to Ellie’s once more, as if asking subtle permission. Ellie’s eyes fell into slender slits, rosy lips barely parted and she gently brushed her calve against the side of Axton’s combat pants. That was all the go ahead that the commando needed.

Gruff hands slid the silky material apart, letting the ties fall carelessly at her sides, then with gentle prodding Axton peeled the front of the robe from his partner’s body. Axton’s breath caught in his throat harshly as he was suddenly met by the realization that she was wearing absolutely _nothing_ beneath her pretty robe. Axton let loose of an embarrassing noise that rumbled up from the depths of his chest. Ellie sat up on strong elbows, allowing the tawny colored robe to slide tenderly off her wide shoulders and pool along the couch cushions.

Healthy breasts rolled out to greet Axton and he was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more gorgeous in all his days. She was _breathtaking._ Heavy hands shoved the curvaceous woman backward roughly getting a feminine gasp from her parted lips and Axton was on her like wildfire. Eager lips pressed to hers’ sloppy with too much alcohol and unbridled need. Axton’s hands had minds of their own as they unabashedly wandered the new territory of his partner’s body. Ellie’s arms looped around Axton’s neck without hesitation and fingernails dug slightly into the worn material of his shirt. Normally the busty woman worried about breaking her partners, but with Axton she knew she had little to worry about. She could be just as rough and tumble as she wanted to be. She’d seen the man wrestle a full grown Varkid down to the ground with his bare hands, so she was pretty sure he could handle _all_ of her.

Axton’s lips left hers swiftly, coming to tease gently at the shell of her ear, tongue dancing lithely, teeth softly clasping around her lobe. The small advancement dragged a soft moan right up from the woman’s lungs, hands coming to tighten in Axton’s hair as he dragged his tongue down her neck. Her eye’s slid closed as she tilted her head back gently, giving the commando more room to work with. Axton’s teeth captured the soft skin of her shoulder, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to sting.

“ _Axton…”_ Ellie breathed softly at the roughness of her partner’s perfect teeth.

Axton groaned loudly as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and gently rocked his still clothed hips against the meet of her thighs. Axton’s breath came hot and heavy, eyes slatted, pupils flared, lips wet as he panted against her pale flesh.

“That feel good sweet cheeks?” Axton teased meanly leaving several purple marks along the young woman’s collar.

Ellie chuckled and bowed beneath the man pinning her to the couch.

“I had a lil hunch you’d be kinda feisty in bed cutie. Can’t say I’m disappointed.” Ellie huffed grinning deviously.

“You aint seen nuthin yet gorgeous.” Axton purred descending downward slowly, eyes glinting with that confidence he was all too known for.

Axton kissed down to her ample breasts, lips explortative and slow, basking in the beauty of her full bosom. Ellie found herself holding her breath in anticipation as Axton’s thin lips finally found the bud of her left nipple, tongue lapping teasing circles around the sensitive anatomy, rendering it erect with the warm attention. Ellie gasped and writhed beneath Axton’s touch, crying out loudly, her voice thick and sweet as it kissed against the commando’s ears. Axton groaned roughly as he latched his lips around her pert nipple, sucking and teasing until her cries had molded into soft declarations of Axton’s own name. Axton’s big digits rolled his lover’s abandoned right bud smoothly, paying it due attention luring the woman right into his palms.

Ellie’s mouth came open into a weak oval, sighing and moving against Axton’s lips, her body curling with the warm beginnings of deep set arousal. Axton handled her with such insistence, such power, muscles moving beneath his white shirt, dog tags hanging from around his thick neck, cold metal sliding against the top of Ellie’s stomach.

“Fuck you’re so friggin beautiful.” Axton breathed raggedly.

Ellie chuckled between gasping breaths.

“Oh stop it ya big lug, yer makin’ me blush.” Ellie huffed breathlessly.

Axton quirked a sloppy smile at his lovely partner and leaned down next to her tender ear.

“That’s not all I can make you do pretty lady.” Axton cooed snapping the words of with an audible click of his pearly teeth.

Ellie shivered out involuntarily at the gruff man’s teasing words and fisted her fingers in the material of his grubby wife beater.

“Yer wearin’ too many clothes big guy.” Ellie purred her words soft and sultry as they rolled off her tongue.

Axton chuckled lowly and waggled his thick eyebrows at the devious woman beneath him.

“I think I can fix that.” Axton husked leaning up onto his knees and grabbing the hem of his dirty white shirt.

Axton peeled the thinning material up over his head, dog tags jingling as they settled onto his bare chest. Ellie’s eyes danced over the newly exposed skin, soaking in all that Axton was. He was broad, carved with the beatings of battle, scars from teeth and claws and bullets riddling over dark suntanned flesh. His well toned abdomen moved with him as his big palms went to his belt buckle, jingling the metal apart gently. His chest was dusted with a thin amount of sandy hair, a thick line of darker hairs running from his navel down below his belt line.

Axton seemed to inflate a little as he caught the woman eyeing him so diligently.

“Ya like watcha see?” Axton chuckled flexing slightly.

Ellie chortled and grinned at her partner wryly.

“Yer damn right I do.” Ellie chuckled batting her eyelashes at the burly man before her.

Axton gently leaned over his partner, open palm cupping her chin as he pushed his thin lips against hers. As Axton kissed her rough and heady, his free palm continued to work open his combat pants in haste. Axton drew down his zipper down quickly and gently pulled back from Ellie and smiled as their eyes became lost in one another, flush spread across both their cheekbones boiled up from arousal and alcohol.

Axton curled his fists in the hem of his pants and slid them down his powerful thighs, thick erection coming free proudly, heavy and dripping.

Ellie let go of a breathless sound, smiling in a way that Axton could swear was almost shy.

“The commando going well…commando. That’s fittin’.” Ellie giggled teasingly.

“Boxers ride up in combat. Free ballin’ is where it’s at sweet cheeks.” Axton chuckled shimmying his pants the rest of the way down and resuming his position caging Ellie to the couch.

Axton’s mouth crashed into Ellie’s once more, teeth clicking together on impact, the young woman moaning against him pleasantly. Big fingers explored lower down the gorgeous woman’s full body, finding the heat of her need, pressing against her swollen clit gently. Ellie gasped loudly, breaking her lips from the commando’s throwing her head back wildly. Axton grinned against her chin pleased with her reaction as his index and middle fingers coaxed quick circles around her sensitive want. Ellie moaned softly and fingers found Axton’s thick biceps, fingernails digging in harshly. Axton merely grinned at the rough treatment, lips pressing against the side of his lover’s mouth.

Ellie arched into Axton’s fingers, one pushing into the warmth of her body, another following, both curling in a soft beckoning motion.

“ _A-Axton!!”_ Ellie groaned breathlessly.

“That’s right pretty lady, say my name.” Axton husked arousal driving his gruff words.

Ellie grinned and pressed down into Axton’s warm touch.

“ _Axton.”_ Ellie whispered her voice low and thick with need.

Axton shivered at the sound of his name on her pretty lips.

“Oh yeah baby.” Axton huffed lowly.

A shift of hips, a push of powerful thighs and Axton gently slid into Ellie’s entrance. Ellie let go of a high, feminine gasp and Axton matched her with a gruff moan. Axton stilled for a moment allowing himself to simply sink into the feeling of the gorgeous woman all around him, her entrance tight and slick with want for him. Axton buried his nose in her neck as his hips rolled forward smoothly, pressing Ellie into the couch harder. Bodies became one, hands slid along one another, mouths met and breaths came in short heavy pants. Axton could feel beads of sweat pricking at his forehead, the heat of their bodies and the warmth of the fire near overwhelming as washed over the two of them. The kisses became heavy and Axton’s movements became more frantic, everything was lost in a bout of overwhelming ecstasy. Axton panted our Ellie’s name with each pump of his hips, gasping, moaning, grunting.

Everything became primal and rough, the wilds of Pandora coming out in two different forms. Ellie’s fingers clasped around Axton’s working buttocks, tight and wanting, head thrown back in utter pleasure as the thick of her orgasm washed rampant through her bones.

Axton nuzzled against her as she came, body shivering, thighs closing around his hips, entrance tightening around his thick erection. Axton’s fingers gripped her pale skin tighter, Ellie’s teeth sinking into his neck harshly. Axton groaned out, hips sloppy and frantic as his own need built within him. The warm curls of orgasm twisted through his thighs and dropped down into his abdomen. Axton’s hips pressed flush to his lover and he cried out loudly as he came, cock jumping with the first powerful cumshot.

Axton gave several more weak thrusts of his hips, cock expelling itself in the small space provided, the woman beneath him spent and panting. Axton sagged over his partner, gasping for breath, eyes closed in exhaustion. Gentle fingers stroked through Axton’s sweaty locks as he collapsed on top of Ellie tiredly big arms coming to encircle her gently.

Both parties panted into the tepid air for a moment, simply content with the closeness and the gentle moment.

“Whaddya say we get ta bed cutie?” Ellie giggled sleepily.

Axton’s eyes slid open tiredly and he nodded feebly, a silly grin clinging to his thin lips.

The next morning comes too early. The shrill call of Axton’s echo rings through the dark bedroom and wakes the man out of a dead sleep. Axton flops out of the queen sized bed and thuds into the floor hard taking sheets and comforters with him. He lays there for a moment groaning out with the impact as he hauls himself up onto his elbows. He scrambles upward and clicks the device still half asleep as he sits back down on the mattress.

“Hello?” Axton grumbles scratching his stubble tiredly.

“Heyyyy Amigo!! We got missions to do pandejo where da fuck are you??” Cam Salvador’s booming voice through the small device.

“I’m at the Forge, I’ll be…I’ll be out in a minute jeezus.” Axton groaned clicking the device off and stretching upward lithely.

There’s a creak of springs next to him as his bed partner rolls over, still tangled in sheets and offers him a coy smile. Ellie grinned up at Axton through half lidded eyes, her hair in disarray, a peevish look clinging to her face.

Axton grinned wolfishly and slid his palms across the bed.

“I gotta run pretty lady.” Axton whispered leaning in to press the heat of his mouth against hers.

Ellie tangled her fingers in Axton’s locks and smiled against his lips.

“You outta come on back tonight…we’ll have us a round two cutie.” Ellie chuckled yawning widely.

“Sign me up hun.” Axton chuckled hauling himself out of bed and struggling into his combat uniform.

With all his gear reattached Axton left Ellie to sleep and slyly headed out the front door, only to be met by the scrutinizing eyes of Salvador, Gaige and Maya.

Salvador cocked a thick eyebrow at the commando and grunted as Axton joined them, beady eyes settling on the dark purple hickey clinging to the burly man’s neck.

“Uh, Amigo you got a lil somethin’ on your neck there.” Salvador chuckled grinning meanly.

Axton reached up and touched over the small bruise shrugging his shoulders up as Maya rolled her eyes at him and Gaige snorted.

“Oooooo something happen last night between you and Ellieeeeee?” Gaige sung as the group started off waggling her eyebrows at the commando coyly.

Axton just smiled.

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

 

 


End file.
